To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 3
Fałszywko?- spytał Przemek dziwiąc się stwierdzeniu Vulausa. - Jaka fałszywko?!- zirytowała się Strange.- Mój Przemek to mój Przemek! Sam jesteś podróba Vulaus. Mikhaln zaczął podejrzliwie przyglądać się chłopakowi. Co prawda nie było go w miasteczku w walce z Federacją, jednak słyszał że niebieskowłosy ma brata bliźniaka. Czyżby o to chodziło Vulausowi? Serek patrzył równie podejrzliwie, chociaż nie tyle na Przemka co na wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Miał nieustające przeczucie że ktoś chce żeby smok wsadził sobie klapka w tyłek. Nie mógł jednak wyczuć kto... - Mógłbyś nam to wytłumaczyć, Vulausie?- spytał Mikhaln. - Oczywiście.- powiedział Vulaus.- Widzicie, Reinkarnator okłamał wszystkich w tym miasteczku, jednak ja przejrzałem jego kłamstwa. - Niemożliwe.- powiedziała stanowczo Strange wtulając się w Przemka.- Przemek nigdy by mnie nie okłamał. W tym momencie piratka czekała na potwierdzenie ze strony chłopaka. Przemek jednak nic nie mówił, z pokerową twarzą oglądając się z dala od swoich przyjaciół. - Prawda?- spytała Strange, patrząc gniewnie na Przemka. - Możemy wrócić do napi#przania się?- spytał Przemek, nadal nie patrząc na swoich towarzyszy.- Pamiętacie: "ja ci wpi#rdole! Nie, to ja ci wpi#rdolę!"? Nie możemy do tego wrócić? Zdenerwowana Strange w jednej chwili rzuciła się na chłopaka, przygniatając go do desek pokładu. Zaskoczony chłopak syknął z bólu gdy jego twarz uderzyła w drewniane podłoże. Mimo zaskoczenia i małego bólu, poczuł lekką nostalgie. - Gadaj co ukrywasz!- krzyczała Strange.- Bo ugryzę. - Nie mogę.- odpowiedział Przemek. Odpowiedź dziewczyny była natychmiastowa. Wbiła w niego swoje, dodatkowo wyostrzone w postaci Neko, zęby w jego prawą ręke. Przebiła się najpierw przez warstwę jego ubrania a potem skóry, wgryzając się najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła. Przemek zaczął się rzucać, bolało jak diabli. - Nie mogę!- zakrzyknął Przemek. Zirytowana Strange jeszcze mocniej się wgryzła, doprowadzając do tego że niebieskowłosy rzucał się po ziemi niczym opętany, krzycząc żeby "do k#rwy nędzy przestała". Przemek był w miarę odporny na ból, co pokazał w czasie walki z Serkiem, jednak z jakiegoś powodu ugryzienia Strange były gorsze niż palące jego ciało płomienie KaSZuB'a. - Nie mogę bo jeszcze nie zdał pytania!- zakrzyknął Przemek. W tej samej chwili Strange przestała gryźć chłopaka. Z wielkiej rany po ugryzieniu zaczęła lecieć fontanna krwi. - Ano fakt.- powiedziała Strange, nadal patrząc na chłopaka z wyrzutem. - Jeśli mogę...- powiedział lekko zirytowany Vulaus. On, tak samo jak Serek i Mikhaln, przyglądał się którejś już z rzędu dziwnej scenie z Reinkarnatorem i Syreną. Czy to jakaś niepisana zasada, że ta dwójka będąc razem musi doprowadzać do specyficznych, wymykających się logice wydarzeń?- Z tego co wiem, liczba w twoim imieniu oznacza ilość twoich reinkarnacji. - Zgadza się.- potwierdził Przemek, zabierając zaskoczonemu Mikhalnowi lód i przykładając go do rany po zębach. - Jednakże nie jest to możliwe.- dodał Vulaus, zaskakując tym wszystkich.- Dzięki wysokiemu zaawansowaniu aparatury na Baijt oraz pewnej wiedzy którą posiadam na temat twoich wcieleń doszedłem do wniosku że taką ilość reinkarnacji możesz uzyskać co najmniej za 200 lat, jeśli nadal będziesz prowadził taki styl życia jaki prowadzisz. Oczywiście możemy przyjąć że kilka razy umierałeś "hurtowo" jednak biorąc pod uwagę to jak zaskakująco dobrze przeżyłeś erę Krucjat, I i II wojny światowej mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, iż nie powinieneś jeszcze przejśc swojej 300 reinkarnacji. Mimo to mienisz się Przemkiem0980 co mogę wytłumaczyć na dwa sposoby: albo oszukując nas masz jakiś cel, albo przejąłeś tożsamość prawdziwego Przemka. Zapanowała pewna cisza. Mikhaln był lekko zawiedziony tym że jego nikłe podejrzenia się nie sprawdziły, jednak poczuł rosnące w nim zainteresowanie. Nie musiał posiadać takiej wiedzy i umiejętności by dojść do wniosku, że w liczbie wcieleń jego przyjaciela jest coś nie tak. Serek również przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie- być może kryje się za tym jakaś mroczna tajemnica? Może jakoś związana z jego gatunkiem? Ciszę przerwało parsknięcie siedzącej z założonymi rękoma Strange. - To tyle?- spytała Strange, odwracając się od reszty, wyciągając przezroczysty proszek i sypiąc nim rany chłopaka.- I po to robiłam całą tę awanturę? Wszyscy zainteresowani zareagowali zdziwniem. - Rozumiem że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie?- spytał członek Konklawe. - Jasne że tak.- odpowiedziała Strange po czym zwróciła się do Przemka.- Skarbie, wytłumaczysz? Przemek westchnął i podrapał się z zażenowaniem po głowie. - Trochę głupio mi się przyznać...- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się głupkowato.- Po prostu w pewnym momencie zapomniałem który wcieleniem jestem. Oczy niemal wszystkich rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Czy Przemek własnie powiedział że zapomniał...ile razy zginął? - Rozwiń...- powiedział zaskoczony Arcymag. - No cóż.- kontynuował chłopak.- Po prostu tyle razy ginąłem, byłem wskrzeszany, wracałem do własnego ciała że po prostu wyleciało mi z głowy który to już raz kopnąłem w kalendarz. - Co ty cierpisz na starczą demencję?- spytał Serek. - Daj spokój, tyle raz usuwano mi pamięć że sam nie pamiętam!- zakrzyknął Przemek.- Po prostu za którymś razem zaczęło mnie to irytować i wylosowałem sobie jakąś liczbę, a potem roboczo uznałem że będzie to liczba moich wcieleń. Następnie zacząłem dodawać ją do swojego imienia żeby się nie zgubić. - Zaskakujący z was gatunek.- powiedział Vulaus.- Jak można zapomnieć ile razy straciło się życie? - A co w tym dziwnego?- spytałz wyrzutem chłopak.- Sami się pochwalcie ile razy zgineliście? Ten argument w zasadzie zakończył dyskusję. Technicznie to żaden z nich nigdy nie umarło, chociaż i to zależy od tego jak patrzy się na samą śmierć. Czy przeniesienie się w Zaświaty jak np. w czasie Sądu Przemka można uznać za utratę życia? No cóż, przynajmniej wszyscy zyskali możliwośc nabijania się z pamięci chłopaka. Możliwość z której wielu najpewniej skorzysta. - Dobra, teraz ja kręce.- powiedział niebieskowłosy, po czym zakręcił leżącą w środku koła butelką. Ta ponownie zaczęła się kręcić, wskazyjąc co ułamek sekundy inną osobę. W końcu jednak zatrzymała się, wskazując na Serka. - Prawda czy Wyzwanie?- spytał Przemek. Smok szczerze sie zastanowił. Uczucie związane z klapkiem nadal go nie opuszczało, jednak wątpił żeby Przemek kazał mu coś takiego zrobić. Większe możliwości miał przy pytaniu: mógł spytać smoka o wiele upokarzających rzeczy, nie wychodząc przy tym na poj#bańca. Serek rozmyślał i rozmyślał, którą opcję wybrać. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku że wybierze to co zrobiła większość. - Wyzwanie.- powiedział Serek. Przemek spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Idealnie.- powiedział chłopak.- Tak się składa że muszę u kogoś spłacić dług. . . . Ender siedział wygodnie na kanapie, w swoim oddalonym 20km od HallenWest domku. Było mu przytulnie, ale nudno. Odkąd wyprowadził się z CreepyTown miał coraz mniej przygód, a jego jedynym zajęciem było dopraszanie się Przemka o dwa ciastka, które niebieskowłosy był mu winien od dawna. No ale i to go powoli nużyło. Wypadało by ruszyć na jakąs poważną przygodę- tylko gdzie? Wtem Baldanders usłyszał jakiś hałas przy swoim domu. Podszedł do okna i zobaczył, że przed jego drzwiami stoi sporych rozmiarów ciężarówka z napisem: "Dostawa". Zaskoczony Ender podszedł natychmiast do drzwi i otworzył je. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu na cięzarówce siedział jego przyjaciel, Serek. - Hejo Quint!- zakrzyknął Ender machając do smoka. - Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Przemka.- powiedział Serek, również machając przyjaźnie. - Czy ty go przypadkiem nienawidzisz? - To długa historia.- powiedział KaSZuB, po czym złapał za linkę i otworzył pokaźnych rozmiarów bagażnik ciężarówki. Zaskoczony Ender nie miał czasu na reakcje. Fala kilku tysięcy ciastek w jednej chwili zmiotła go z powrotem do jego domu, zalewając przy okazji całe miejsce zamieszkania Baldandersa. Sam Ender był niemal pogrzebany pod niemal nieskończoną falą słodkości. - "Żryj te j#bane ciastka!"- zakrzyknął Serek, czytając tekst z kartki którą dostał od Przemka. Chwilę po wykonaniu swojego wezwania smok odleciał na Mer de Sang. Według raportu szpitala w HallenWest Ender znajdował się w stanie ciężkim. Głównie z powodu niedotlenienia, spowodowanego nikłym dostępem poeitrza na dnie "ciastkowej fali" jednak przejedzenie również nie wpływało dobrze na jego zdrowie. Zdecydowanie mógł uniknąć tych nieprzyjemności gdyby na samym początku wygrzebał się spod ciestkowego Armaggedonu, jednak nie zrobił tego. - Te...na dnie...są zawsze....najlepsze.- argumentował swoje postępowanie Ender. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures